


Hands

by fanoftheprofoundbond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/pseuds/fanoftheprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete, however, brings his other hand on top of Patrick’s. He claims Patrick for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Patrick holds Pete’s hand nicely. He does the little thumb rubby thing that makes Pete’s senses tingle.

Pete, however, brings his other hand on top of Patrick’s. He claims Patrick for his own. _I want you - I want all of you. I give you all of me._

He looks at Patrick, too. When Patrick catches Pete gazing at him, he blinks a few times, owlishly, and then asks, “What?”

“Nothing,” Pete says, quickly looking down and away.

Patrick’s other hand finds its way on top of Pete’s, making Pete look up at Patrick, a little surprised. This is the first time he has ever done this.

“It isn’t nothing,” Patrick says softly, smiling a little. “What is it?”

“It’s just… you’re just so beautiful,” Pete whispers, his voice in awe, as if he can’t quite believe it.

Patrick blushes, making Pete laugh. He pulls away his hand away from the top of Patrick’s, but grabbing the hand that is slowly creepy away as Patrick turns to hide his face.

“I like your hands, too,” he says.


End file.
